South Park: BLU one and a half: Butters' Story
by Technomaru
Summary: Remember the "American-Canadian War of 1999" from "South Park Bigger, Longer, and Uncut"? Now... does anyone want to hear the story of the movie from the point of view of Butters Stotch? Well it worked for Timon and Pumbaa!
1. Everyone Knows it's Butters!

**South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut 1 1/2: Butters' story**

By Technomaru

Chapter 1: Everyone Knows it's Butters!

**Note: I do not own South Park nor the movie, This Fanfic is something that I thought can't be done. Something that fans would wonder... What if the movie was told from the point of view from a minor character in the show and movie who became one of the most popular characters by season six... despite making a major named appearance in season three... Yes him... BUTTERS!**

**Yes this fanfic will be uncensord since the movie has uncensored bad language and shit... see that! It didn't get bleeped motherfuckers! I want this fucking piece of shit to be the most vulgar fanfic I have ever written, more vulgar than that piece of shit I wrote called "Straw Hat Guy"... FUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK! however I can't use the musical numbers because of the motherfuckers who report the use... so whoever is planning to do so while reading this I have one thing to say to you... FUCK OFF YA DONKEY RAPING SHIT EATING UNCLE FUCKER!**

**Oh and I hope my girlfriend doesn't read this... she doesn't like South Park (and after the controversy and shit "Bloody Mary" caused, I don't blame her!)**

**The following is a experiment in seeing if this fanfic has potential or if I will get in trouble with my peers for using too much bad language...**

"Who am I? You sure you want to know? The story of the war is not for the faint of heart. If somebody said it was a happy little tale... if somebody told you I was just your average ordinary 4 Grader from South Park Elementary, not a care in the world, and told you that I didn't have a name or a major role until the third season... well that was true... that and I'm totally ripping off the opening line from Spider-Man.

Remember the American Canadian war of 1999, sure you heard about Eric, Kyle, Kenny, and Stan's involvement in the war but did anyone wonder what I went through in the war? Yeah did anyone care about little Butters? Well time to tell the tale...

It all started when I went Ice Skating with Clyde and the others..."

**(1999)**

Butters was ice skating with the other kids at Stark's Pond, he starts singing "Mountain Town" but then Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Ike, and Cartman arrive to the pond with smiles on their faces. Clyde asks them, "Hey where have you guys been all day?"

Stan replies, "Oh nowhere, We just went to go see the Terrance and Phillip movie!"

The kids all gasped, Butters thinks to himself, "Aw Hamburgers! I heard it was R-rated, how did they see it?"

Cartman then shouts, "Hey, stop crowding us you shitfaced cockmasters!"

The kids are awestuck by the bad language. Stan then says to them, "Yeah, you're all a bunch of ass-ramming uncle fuckers!" The kids remain in awe as Clyde says to Token, "We have got to see this movie, dude."

Kyle then proudly says to the kids, "Terrance and Phillip are Canadian, just like my brother."

Butters then wonders in his own mind, "Wow, they saw the movie and instantly became cool... no no if I saw it then my parents will ground me... oh fudge it, they always ground me no matter what they do! Uh oh maybe I should ground myself for having a thought like that!"

Cartman then asks the kids, "Yes, yes, I saw the Terrance and Phillip movie. Who wants to touch me?… I said, WHO WANTS TO FUCKIN' TOUCH ME?" Butters then touches Cartman and is awestruck.

Clyde then says to the kids, "Come on gang! We've got to see this movie!"

And so the kids followed Clyde, especially Butters...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Uncle Fucka!

**South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut 1 1/2: Butters' story**

By Technomaru

Chapter 2: Butters watches a movie!

**Note: I do not own South Park nor the movie, This Fanfic is something that I thought can't be done. Something that fans would wonder... What if the movie was told from the point of view from a minor character in the show and movie who became one of the most popular characters by season six... despite making a major named appearance in season three... Yes him... BUTTERS!**

**Yes this fanfic will be uncensord since the movie has uncensored bad language and shit... see that! It didn't get bleeped motherfuckers! I want this fucking piece of shit to be the most vulgar fanfic I have ever written, more vulgar than that piece of shit I wrote called "Straw Hat Guy"... FUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK! however I can't use the musical numbers because of the motherfuckers who report the use... so whoever is planning to do so while reading this I have one thing to say to you... FUCK OFF YA DONKEY RAPING SHIT EATING UNCLE FUCKER!**

**Oh and I hope my girlfriend doesn't read this... she doesn't like South Park (and after the controversy and shit "Bloody Mary" caused, I don't blame her!)**

**The following is a experiment in seeing if this fanfic has potential or if I will get in trouble with my peers for using too much bad language...**

**(The Movie theater)**

Butters then says, "Those guys used homeless men to see the movie, so I should look for one!" Butters then sees Tweek Tweak with a homeless man who looks awfully familiar as he shakes his cup and says, "CHANGE! You got change? Oh c'mon help a guy will ya? Change! I'm not even supposed to exist in 1999!" Butters then goes up to Tweek and asks him, "Hey Tweek are there anymore homeless men left for me to use to see the movie?"

Tweek then replies, "Ack! Oh man, sorry Butters but Chester A. Bum was the last one, Urgh! Oh Jesus! Argh!" So the two pay for the tickets and went inside.

Butters then says to himself, "Oh Hamburgers... Now I'll never be as cool as the others... I wonder if this would work!"

Butters then goes to the boc office and asks the cashier, "Umm one ticket for "Wild Wild West" please?" Then Butters takes the ticket and in another corner he puts on a fake mustache and as he looks left and right, he runs to the room that shows "Asses of Fire" and starts watching it.

Butters sees the movie starting and after the title **"Asses of Fire"** Is featured it shows Terrance and Phillip. Butters cheers at the sight of the two.

Phillip asks Terrance, "Say, Terrance, what did the Spanish priest say to the Iranian gynecologist?" Terrance doesn't know so Phillip farts on Terrance and they both laughs in hysterics. Terrance then says, "You're such a pigfucker, Phillip!" Phillip then asks, "Terrance, why would you call me a "pigfucker"?" Terrance replues, "Well, let's see. First of all, you fuck pigs." Phillip then replies, "Oh yeah" and they start laughing again.

Butters couldn't comprehend that those two are saying to eachother.

Terrance then says, "Well, fuck my ass and call me a bitch!" Only for Phillip to says to him, "Oh, you shitfaced cockmaster!" Terrance replues, "Listen, you donkey-raping shiteater, you'd fuck your uncle!" Phillip replies, "You'd fuck your uncle!"

Terrance starts to sing:

"Shut your fucking face, uncle fucka!

You're a cock-sucking ass-licking uncle fucka!

You're an uncle fucka; yes, it's true!

Nobody fucks uncles quite like you!...

**(Sorry fans. This is Technomaru here to tell you that there are a bunch of assramming unclefuckers who like to report to this website to the use of the songs so I cannot type "Uncle Fucka" in all of it's vulgar glory, so if you fans love this song then either put on the DVD or the official soundtrack for full effect. If those of you are here just to narc on me for using songs in this story then fuck you!)**

**(last 5 minutes of the movie)**

Terrance and Phillip are back at their house laughing as if they farted. Terrance then says to Phillip, "Well, Phillip, I hope you've learned something through this whole experience." Phillip replies, "I did, Terrance. I learned that you are a boner-biting dick-fart fuckface. As they both laugh, "Terrance asks Phillip, "Want to see the Northern Lights?"

Terrance lights his fart on fire and burns himself. After being burned, Phillip laughs and says, "You burned yourself to death by lighting your fart." Terrance then says while laughing, "I sure did, Phillip!"

As the curtains close they shout "UNCLE FUCKA! good night!"

Butters then leaves the room and goes back to the room that shows "Wild Wild West". Butters then thinks to himself, "If my parents knew about this, then I'd be "double dog dare grounded".

After 15 minutes lasted when Wild Wild West ended. Butters leaves the theater and sees Tweek pay Chester A. Bum as he says, "Argh, Geez... OH MY GOD THIS IS THE GREATEST MOVIE I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!" Chester A. Bum then thinks to himself, "Hmmm... this might be a excellent gig."

Butters just goes home just to get ready for school the next day.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. mi madrastra es una concha!

**South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut 1 1/2: Butters' story**

By Technomaru

Chapter 3: At School

Note: I do not own South Park nor the movie, This Fanfic is something that I thought can't be done. Something that fans would wonder... What if the movie was told from the point of view from a minor character in the show and movie who became one of the most popular characters by season six... despite making a major named appearance in season three... Yes him... BUTTERS!

Yes this fanfic will be uncensord since the movie has uncensored bad language and shit... see that! It didn't get bleeped motherfuckers! I want this fucking piece of shit to be the most vulgar fanfic I have ever written, more vulgar than that piece of shit I wrote called "Straw Hat Guy"... FUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK! however I can't use the musical numbers because of the motherfuckers who report the use... so whoever is planning to do so while reading this I have one thing to say to you... FUCK OFF YA DONKEY RAPING SHIT EATING UNCLE FUCKER!

Currently I am very depressed because of the shit my step-mother and her daughter give me, (I swear she's starting to act like her mom) and since that fucking bitch doesn't read read this fanfic... and the fact that I mostly work on this story when she pisses me off... **AND** this fanfic is ok with the use of naughty NC-17 language I have this to say...

**KIMBERLY MORRIS SOTO IS A FUCKING CUNT! SHE LOOKS LIKE A TRANSGENDER HERMAPHRODITE, SHE KEEPS NAKED PICTURES OF HERSELF IN A WHITE BOOK THAT HER DAUGHTER ONCE SHOWED ME AND IT MADE ME VOMIT! SHE IS A CUNT... NO BETTER YET SHE IS A "SHITCUNT"! AND I'M NOT MAKING UP THE WHITE BOOK COMMENT!**

Well that sorta made me feel 79 percent better... well on to the story...

**(The next day in South Park Elementary)**

Everyone in class except Wendy and Gregory started singing "Uncle Fucka" while wearing Terrance and Phillip Shirts. Butters, who just happens to be not wearing a Terrance and Phillip shirt just so anyone won't think he saw the movie, then thinks to himself, "Oh geez my fucking dick needs to take a piss, I gotta get the fuck out of here... man that movie is making me talk funny."

So Butters then does "number one" and when he gets back he hears Cartman tells Mr. Garrison, "How would you like to suck my balls?" Mr. Garrison then asks, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Cartman then replies, "Oh, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Actually, what I said was (picks up a bullhorn, turns it on, and speaks) "How would you like to suck my balls, Mr. Garrison?" Mr. Garrison is shocked and sends Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman to Mr. Mackey's office since he's acting as principal because Principal Victoria is in the Hell's Pass Hospital because she was diagnosed with breast cancer.

Soon it's lunchtime, Butters then gets out his lunchbag and then pulls out two apples, then he starts singing:

"Loo loo loo, I've got some apples, loo loo loo, you've got some too..."

Then he sees the boys talking to chef and Stan asking about the clitoris. But then all of a sudden, Mr. Mackey starts speaking on the P.A. system:

_"Attention, students! We are now enforcing a new dress code at South Park Elementary. Terrance and Phillip shirts are no longer allowed in school. Anyone wearing a Terrance and Phillip shirt is to be sent home immediately!"_

And so everyone who is wearing one, (or not such as Kenny) ran home. Butters then walks by Wendy and Gregory and asks them, "Hey, why aren't you guys leaving, don't you like Terrance and Phillip?" Wendy then asks Butters, "Who are you?"

Butters then goes home and thinks to himself, "Boy oh boy, I sure hope my parents never find out I saw that "Terrance and Phillip" movie..."

**(Dinner time at the Stotches)**

Butters was having tuna casserole for dinner and he says, "Fuck ya! We finally got some fuckin' tuna casserole! Can you pass me the fucking bread? I love my grandma... she's a ass ramming uncle fucker! Umm dad what exactly is a "ass ramming uncle fucker"?"

Mr. and Mrs. Stotch have their mouths wide open and Grandma Stotch fainted at hearing the words... Mr. Stotch then says, "I knew it..." Then he turns red and shouts, "YOU SAW THAT MOVIE DIDN'T YOU! YOU SAW "BIG DADDY"!"

Butters then looks confused and asked "Big Daddy?"

Mr. Stotch then says, "UMM... I mean you saw that one movie with the flappy headed guys... either way I won't ground you... I'll let the school deal with it this time!"

Butters seems even more worried since this isn't like his father to not ground him.

**(At school on the next day)**

Mr. Mackey then tells the kids in his class, "Uh, kids, I wanna welcome you to Rehabilitation, m'kay? Your mothers insisted that you be taken from your normal schoolwork and placed into Rehab to learn not to swear. "

Kyle then asks, "How are we going to do that?"

Mr. Mackey then replies, "Oh that's easy." Soon Mr. Mackey then walks over to a piano and starts playing while singing:

"There are times when you get suckered in

By drugs and alcohol and sex with women, m'kay,

But it's when you do these things too much

That you've become an addict and must get back in touch...

**(Sorry again fans. Those assramming unclefuckers who like to report to this website to the use of the songs are on the prowl so I cannot type "It's easy mmmkay" in all of it's vulgar glory, so if you fans love this song then either put on the DVD or the official soundtrack for full effect. If those of you are here just to narc on me for using songs in this story then fuck you!**

**However for the fans I will give you the four steps on not swearing:**

**Step 1: instead of "ass", say "buns", like "kiss my buns" or "You're a buns-hole"**

**Step 2: instead of "shit", say "poo", as in "bull-poo," "poo-head" and "this poo is cold"**

**Step 3: with "bitch", drop the t, 'cause "bich" is Latin for generosity**

**Step 4: don't say "fuck" anymore, 'cause "fuck" is the worst word that you can say.**

**So just use the word "M'kay."**

**fuck you... umm I mean thank you very much!)**

Mr. Mackey then says, "Now you're cured! You can take the rest of the afternoon off for personal reflection, m'kay? Find your own constructive way to better yourself, m'kay?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
